


The Moving Process.

by destiel_lemmings



Series: Ten Steps Series. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Okay so Dylan is a random person, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't want to move but he understands. His friends throw him a going away party and he has a good time before he has to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moving Process.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so this is more of just background on Michael really. This isn't really one of the steps and I have no idea why I wrote it lol. It's 4 am give me a break lol. You can imagine Dylan as anyone idc I might even take this down I honestly don't know aha

Michael was sad to be packing up his stuff from his childhood home. He loved it here, he loved his friends, the city, everything. He can't exactly be mad at his mom for the move. It's what's best for her. And he wasn't about to stay with his dad, that was a good joke. The man was an asshole and Michael would do anything for his mom if it meant being away from him. Michael was also sad to be leaving Dylan. They were just starting to form a relationship but the other boy understood.

Like yes Michael was sad but for some reason he wasn't as upset as he should be. Maybe it was his brain telling him it wasn't going to work out anyways. But besides the point Michael was not happy to be moving to a new area, that meant new school and new people. Michael was a bit antisocial when he was younger and he had a feeling that it was probably going to make a comeback when they hit the new town. His mom and him were leaving in two days and he couldn't believe it. It was crazy to think of it all so fast.

His mom knew it was quick but she just wanted Michael to settle in, and the sooner the better. Michael hadn't actually seen the house because she went house hunting while he was in school so he was intrigued to see what it looked like. The other day he told his mom that he would take over carrying all the crap inside so she wouldn't have to pay movers. They were pretty expensive and he wasn't all that weak so he just opted to do it. He was nervous about everything but he knew it would work out. And tonight his friends were holding a going away party which meant booze so he was happy.

\------------------------------------------

Damn his friends did not disappoint. Michael was wasted off his ass already and it's only been like an hour, Michael had lost track a while ago. All he knew was that right now Dylan looked so fucking good. His hips were saying with the beat and Michael didn't think he could control himself. Michael just gave in because why not it is basically his last night after all. He moved over to the boy with dark brown hair and green eyes and griped his hips. The boy was just as eager as Michael.

Soon they were making out. It was hot and heavy from the alcohol. Soon Michael's hands were roaming and settling on the boys ass, gripping it hard making Dylan moan into his mouth. Michael smirked at the reaction and started to tease the boy more. Dylan grew impatient and started to grind on Michael. Their clothed cocks rubbing together. They were both hard and Michael was getting lightheaded from his need. He started to lead the boy to a different room so they could actually continue their actions.

"Hey babe, tell me what you want. Tell me, do you want to go all the way or not? If you want to take my cock up your pretty little ass I'll be more than glad but you don't have too." Michael's words spilled out, he knew that Dylan was more shy about things so he didn't want to pressure him. Michael wasn't a virgin whether it be a top or bottom but Dylan was. Dylan whined high in his throat when Michael started nipping down his throat. Michael grinded down on the boy while waiting for a response.

"Mmmmm Mikey you make it sound so-fuck-so fucking good. Bu-but-but I don't think I'm ready to go all the way, I'm sorry." Michael didn't care he didn't want to pressure him into it and that's what he told the boy. He asked what he was okay with and they continued like nothing happened. Michael kissed the boy while grinding down harder on the boy. Moan and whimpers filling the room. Michael's hands went to the boys waist to undo his jeans, checking every now and then to make sure they were fine.

Michael's fingers slipped under Dylan's jeans and gripped around the boys erect cock. Dylan let out a sharp gasp while throwing his head back and moaning. Michael started to move his hand up and down the boys shaft, letting his thumb play with the slit and tip. He pulled the boys cock out of his jeans and decided to take him in his mouth. When Dylan felt Michael's wet mouth around him his hands flew to his hair gently pulling at the strands. Michael fastened his pace when hearing the boy chant for more.

His tongue played with the slit, tasting the boys pre-come. Michael hollowed his cheeks some more an harshly sucked the boy. Dylan was screaming Michael's name in pleasure, hands pulling Michael's hair harder while his hips thrusted into the boys mouth. Michael kept swallowing around the boy until he felt him tense up. Michael then sucked even harder milking the boys orgasm out of him wile rubbing his thighs. When he was done Michael couldn't take it anymore.

He undid he pants and gripped his throbbing cock in his hand. The pace quick and sloppy. Michael knew he wouldn't last long after seeing Dylan come undone. His hand played with his slit while using the beads of pre-come as slick. Michael soon felt a hand slapping his away before he felt Dylan replacing it. His hand going faster than Michael. His wrist flicking and the pressure of his hand was driving Michael closer and closer to the edge. When he felt a mouth against his and a thumb rubbing harshly against his slit was when he finally came. Dylan swallowing his moans and milking him though his orgasm.

\------------------------------------------

Packing everything in the truck made it so surreal. Michael didn't want to leave any of his friends, especially Dylan. But he knew he didn't have a choice. No matter how much Michael wanted to hate moving he didn't have it in his heart. He knew it would be good for both his mom and him. It would hopefully be better there then it ever would be here. Him and Dylan decided that they would go their separate ways and maybe it was for the best. All Michael knew is that with every mile they drove away a little bit of his heart was left behind on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hope that wasn't too horrible, as always Comments and Kudos are welcome. If you have any request, questions, or just wanna chat my kik is: destiel_lemmings  
> Tumblr: crackvon-d
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
